Harry Potter and the Two Wishes
by Sheya
Summary: A new family moves to Privet Drive. They bring with them hope for Harry... and just what are the DragonBalls?


----------------------------------   
Harry Potter and the Two Wishes  
A Harry Potter Crossover Fanfic  
A DBZ/HP Crossover By Sheya  
----------------------------------  
Disclaimer::: Don't own 'em. Not making money off 'em, but I thought I'd have a little fun with 'em... Again. Anyway why waste the wishes?  
----------------------------------  
Part the First  
Of Demi-Sayajin and Child Wizards.  
----------------------------------  
Harry Potter was an unusual boy- he had messy black hair and bright green eyes and a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead, but other then that he was also what is known as a wizard. Not that his family cared... no- wait they did care... they cared that he wasn't their definition of 'normal'. In nearly all his almost sixteen years Harry had always been ridiculed by the people who should have been most supportive of him, but that wasn't the worst of it, when he was born he was targeted by a wannabe world dominating megalomaniac. His parents were killed when he was one and three months and the person who should have taken care of him was sent to prison for something he didn't do. So, he was sent to live with his mother's sister and her husband and son, the Dursleys. When he was eleven the world started looking up, at least during the school year anyway, he got to go to a school where there were people just like him, except for the hair and scar anyway.   
  
During his first year there though he found himself stopping the man who killed his parents and his little helper. For his second year he had to stop the diary of the man who killed his parents and save the younger sister of his best friend. His third year wasn't much better… he thought that he was being hunted by a murderer- but on a happier note it turns out that: One- he wasn't hunting Harry, Two- he wasn't a murder, Three- he was really Harry's Godfather, and Four- he wanted to take care of Harry. However, unfortunately he wasn't proved innocent so he couldn't take care of Harry. His fourth year had a tournament that he was entered into with out his knowledge or consent but since his name was in it he still had to participate in it. That ended in the evil man who killed his parents being resurrected and a friend dead. His fifth year ended worse then any other year- discounting of course the year he parents were killed as he did not really remember that. His Godfather got killed while trying to rescue him, 'course he was trying to rescue his Godfather, who it so happens didn't need rescuing, but Harry didn't know that.  
----------------------------------  
  
So now again he was stuck at the Dursleys for another summer of ridicule and bullying, On the upside there was a new family moving in, on the downside his Aunt Petunia was already going over to get to know them and spread rumors about him. He noticed that the son seemed to be about his age and in very good shape. There was another young man there with a young woman and a young girl, younger then the youngest boy. They seemed to be helping the moving but not planning to stay.   
  
Harry watched as the three women started talking and the boy wandered off. The girl asked the young man something and when he nodded she also wandered off after the boy. The man carried on with moving furniture into the house. After a few minutes of talking the two new women seemed to be getting fed up with Petunia, after an angry look from the older woman his Aunt came back to the house, thankfully not noticing him in her begonias. However since there was no drought this year the flowers were in full bloom so she would have to have really been looking to see him. As Harry was contemplating how horrid life could be now that his Godfather was gone he didn't notice that a black haired black eyed girl had crawled up next to him… that is until she spoke.   
  
"Hi." She smiled when he gave a soft yelp and jumped a bit. "What are you doing hiding in the flowers?"   
  
"Umm staying away from my cousin, he's the town bully."   
  
"Oh that fat kid who thinks he's so great 'cause he won some silly high school boxing match? My Grandpa won the 'World Martial Arts Tournament' more then once... well actually both of my grandpas have done it. And I can hold my own in it. So he's not so tough..."   
  
"That's cool, I'm Harry by the way."   
  
"Pan. From the way your Aunt was talking one would think you were the fat bully and you cousin should be hiding in the flowers."   
  
"Well, she hates me and loves her son so I get the flack. Oh and don't believe her if she tells you I got to some prison school 'cause I don't."   
  
"I wouldn't believe anything that old snake says. Not after meeting her son, and you." Pan looked out at the rest of the world. "Oh look, my cousin Goten has met your cousin... Goten hates bullies. Let's go watch." Pan got up and dragged him out of the hiding-place.  
----------------------------------  
  
Goten had been minding his own business looking around town when, on his way back home, he met the most disagreeable people, and that's saying a lot since he is close friends with Vegeta's son and the Prince is VERY disagreeable. The fat blond seemed to be the ringleader, he introduced himself as Dudley Dursley "But you can call me Master". Goten laughed in his face and started to walk away.   
  
"Hey get back here!" The fat fool decided to take offence at Goten's behavior.   
  
The young demi-saiyajin turned around. "Look, I don't have time for this- go away, I need to get back home to help my brother and niece putting the house together, he and his family can't stay all night after all."   
  
"You will first learn to fear me. Just like everyone else our age in this town."   
  
"Right- hit me with your best shot and maybe- if you can knock me down- I'll consider it." Goten smirked the famous Son smirk, and got ready to teach this bully a lesson 'there is always a bigger fish'.   
  
"Fine!" Dudley walked over to Goten and wound up for the hardest punch he could manage- when it hit he fell to the ground howling in pain.   
  
"That was your best shot? Not even worth my time." Goten walked away as he turned- he noticed Pan with a boy about his age. 'Hair almost as wild as a Saiyajin cool. But he is definitely human'.   
  
"Hey Goten I'd like you to meet my new friend Harry."   
  
"From the way that woman talked one would think you were the bully. I guess it's true that other peoples opinions don't always matter much." Goten held out his hand in greeting. "Pleased to meet ya."   
----------------------------------  
  
Aunt Petunia was furious that Goten broke her Dudikins hand; ChiChi, Goten's mother, insisted that her son wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked and Pan said that 'Dud'-ley had it coming- punching her uncle like that. Harry decided not to get involved and Goten and Pan, both, left him out of it. However, from that moment on the kids in town had a protector and so did Harry, happily he and Goten got along great.   
  
About a week after their first meeting Goten started telling Harry about his life, giant evil aliens, the world almost being destroyed- things like that, Harry remembered the Buu incident but since he had only been seven he didn't remember much about it. GOten did not mention the Baby incident since no one remembered it. Harry also told Goten about his life, Voldemort, Wormtail, and what happened only a few weeks before with Sirius. When he finished his tale Goten got a thoughtful look on his face but said nothing.   
  
A few days later Goten came to meet Harry with an enormous smile on his face.   
  
"Harry! Guess what!" Goten jumped up into the tree they were meeting in.   
  
"What? You've never been this happy." Harry looked at Goten from his tree branch.   
  
"My best friend is coming with his mother, and he's bringing something special." Goten plopped down on a branch further up from Harry.   
  
"But you're not going to tell me what it is?"   
  
"Not 'til I've spoken to Bulma and my Mom. It's not something just anyone should be told about but I think that they will agree with me on this one. Mom likes you."   
  
"What has liking me have to do with telling me?"   
  
"Oh she'll be more willing to tell you since she likes you and she can convince Bulma."   
  
"Ok, so what are we going to do today?"   
  
"Drop Dudley on the roof of the school? Trunks will be here in about an hour so we should probably start planning while we wait."   
  
"I have a better idea... can you teach me how to fight?"   
  
"I don't think I'm qualified to teach fighting but Mom is- She taught me until I was five then Gohan started teaching me the things Mom couldn't."   
  
Harry spent an enjoyable hour in ChiChi's backyard learning how to fight. Goten watched and gave a few helpful comments now and then. When Trunks got there they all went off to plan what to do about Dudley and his gang who were still trying to bully the kids in town.  
----------------------------------   
  
When Trunks arrived the mothers walked off to the kitchen to talk and Harry, Goten, and Trunks met in the tree. Trunks sat on one of the highest branches watching all that went on within the town, Goten and Harry knowing what went on talked about how to humiliate Dudley with out getting in to trouble. Goten was also keeping an eye out for his mothers ok.   
  
"There is a bully attacking a kid." Trunks stated from his perch.   
  
"That would be my cousin Dudley or one of his gang, probably one of his gang Dudley's hand is still broken."   
  
"Broken? Who broke it?" Trunks looked down at Harry.   
  
"I did, he wanted me to cower in fear. I told him if he could knock me down I would consider it... he broke his hand instead." Goten smirked.   
  
"Ahh... well if you want to stop the bulling just attack them and humiliate them in public make them ashamed to show their faces."   
  
"We tried they just keep coming back, although they run when they see me."   
  
"Well let's see what they make of me." Trunks jumped out of the tree and sauntered over to the group of bullies. "Oiy what are you doing?" he called out.   
  
"None of your business." One of the boys yelled back.   
  
"Oh why isn't it my business?"   
  
"Fine we'll show you what we are doing." The other boy turned around and attacked Trunks, who dodged.   
  
"Too slow you'll have to do better then that."   
  
"Right, everyone come on we have a cocky one." The first boy called out to the rest of the gang, who were sitting watching not to far away.   
  
The whole gang started towards Trunks. "What you're so weak that you need your little friends just to subdue little old me?" Trunks smirked and cracked his knuckles; the bullies all attacked him en-mass. Trunks let them all hit him a few times just to prove that they were in deep shit then he blurred into motion taking them all out in 2 seconds flat. The only injuries that they got however were the ones they inflicted on themselves when they hit him; he knocked them out with out hurting any of them. Dudley watched in horror as his gang got trashed worse then he did. "Well," Trunks turned towards Dudley, "It seems that you are the last one and you're injured. Maybe you should find a new line of work? Being a dead weight for example?"   
  
Trunks walked off towards the tree, then jumped to the lowest branches and climbed up from there.   
  
"Think that will work?"   
  
"Let's hope but it really isn't our problem, Mom has given us the thumbs up."   
  
"So what are you going to tell me?" Harry looked curiously at his two new friends.   
  
"Well... one that we are only half human, our mothers are human our father's are from a planet called Vejitasei. Two that we know about magic. And three that we know of something that can grant two wishes anything you could ask for." Goten answered Harry.   
  
"Anything? Even bring the dead back to life?'   
  
"If the person died within the year... There is another much like the one here on another planet that doesn't have any restrictions but the one here can do nearly anything we need and the way to summon it is much closer." Trunks explained.   
  
"So what you're saying is that we can wish my godfather back to life?"   
  
"Yes, and then we can wish his name cleared, or we can wish ourselves to New Namek and maybe do other things."   
  
"But first you have to think very clearly on this. I know that we will be bringing your godfather back but is it wise to go to New Namek?" Goten asked.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"What would this world do if they knew that there weren't limitations on the wishes. And what would the Magical community do if it knew about the DragonBalls? You said that very few know that your godfather is dead. If we bring back others then we would have to explain it and then what?"   
  
"They won't be able to get to New Namek but we really don't want them trying because the only things in this world who can get there are the DragonBalls and my mother."   
  
"And if Death Eaters find that out...." Harry trailed off.   
  
"They die- Father will see to that, but Mother would be in danger while it is happening and if she gets hurt this world dies."   
  
"Vegeta is like that. He would blow up a planet if he has a reason to."   
  
"And sometimes he has done it with no reason."   
  
"But that was a looong time ago before he met Bulma-san."   
  
"Ok I think I understand it's why time turners are kept under such control."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I need to talk so some people, do you think that the wishes would work to make a werewolf no longer a werewolf?"   
  
"No idea but that would also be very blatant and the wish giver these days isn't someone that we want to be abused. After all that is the job my father took when he finished saving the world from the dark DragonBalls."   
  
"What?"   
  
"We used to wish on the Eternal Dragon Shenron but he wanted to retire so my father took his place."   
  
"Ok but to go anywhere I need to get permission, I don't want to have a bunch of worried wizards running after me."   
  
"Right get your permission and we will get the DragonRadar."   
  
"I'll send Hedwig." Harry ran off to his house to write a letter."   
----------------------------------  
AN::::  
I started this fic then I went looking to see how many others with this idea there were out there. I found one with a similar idea IE use the DragonBalls to bring a specific someone back to life. However that was a complete humor fic had no background and had plot holes you could drive a truck through- wait make that a fleet of trucks. It was still a very good humor fic, I was going to make this a parody but then the idea grew... I don't think that this fic will be much more then one or two chapters at the most. Tell me what you think so I can continue or not.   
----------------------------------  
Revised 052504  
----------------------------------  



End file.
